A Match
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A Muse is a very powerful thing. "Whether or not you are romantically attracted to him is of no consequence, but what you feel you can accomplish with him is. If the stars and heavens are never beyond your reach, then you have found your equivalent. . . It's just a matter of taking the chance and seeing what will become of your story." Jareth/OC (Originally posted on Deviantart)


**A Match**

* * *

It was well past 3 in the afternoon, though you never would have known it from the rather sudden cloudburst that had hit earlier that day. The sky had darkened considerably with the downpour so that it was nearly impossible to tell the exact time without a watch or some other indicator. Not that Timey needed such a blatant reminder as she scuttled through the water-soaked streets with her lovely peach colored umbrella held firmly aloft. This wasn't due to the fact that she had a good body clock, or had been up at the crack of dawn; but rather that she had been planning this day for quite some time.

Today Timey had special plans to meet her friend at a coffee cafe for a peaceful afternoon out. They would discuss stories and art, and all the things that made them happy, while enjoying the simple comforts of a warm beverage and good company. It wasn't much, but to the young woman who now crossed the last street before her destination, it was perfect.

With a little huff of excitement, Timey raced for the safety of the coffee shop that was now within her sights. And with the grace of the cosmos, she was able to enter the establishment without getting completely soaked. In truth, she might have put off her brainstorming date today if her situation hadn't been so dire . . . but it was, so she hadn't canceled despite the horrific weather.

Timey hurriedly retracted her umbrella as the door clicked shut behind her, and immediately turned her gaze to the quaint decor and amazing smells that met her. She had come here once or twice before but it always struck her the same as she drew towards the counter. It was a very domestic sort of place with couches and pod chairs placed around small tables that dotted the expanse in little clumps. The Wi-Fi was free and the only thing that matched the coffee brewed here was the delightful pastries that were made fresh every morning.

If you wanted a quiet and convenient place to visit or create, it was an ideal spot. One of the many reasons that Lyn Harkeran - the friend which Timey was supposed to meet- had made it one of her official haunts when she had discovered it several years prior. It was a fond memory, that Lyn was very willing to share after being bribed with a generous portion of Mountain Dew or the promise of a tale in return.

Timey internally laughed as she thought of her rather strange friend. They hadn't known each other long, but in the short amount that they had, the two had already come to know each other. Though both were quite shy when it came down to initial meetings, they were both goofballs when provoked. Something that had been an icebreaker the first time they chatted online. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they'd first met up for lunch, and for that Timey was grateful. It was quite odd to happen upon a person who understood the utter joy and nerdiness of Fandoms, fan art, fanfiction, and shipping; but somehow they had found each other and hadn't run away screaming. It was progress of the finest degree, and both had made countless jokes about the topic ever since.

Timey grinned at the memories that came to mind before she was snapped out of her reverie by the feeling of someone watching her. The fangirl lifted her gaze up to catch sight of the one who was staring at her. Though it was a sight that made her jaw drop and her eyes to go wide.

It wasn't the girl's friend that called to her, but rather a man who lounged in one of the corners of the room in one of the handful of colorful chairs. He was in normal human attire, but was still unable to hide the fact that he was different. Golden waves of hair styled to perfection; out from under gleamed two mismatched eyes of blue and a deep woodland hazel.

Timey stood firmly in place for a long breath, before she walked over to the small corner area of the now smiling man. And as the young woman reached the side of his chair, the man inclined his head in greeting.

"Salutations, my dear. I've been expecting you."

Timey's eyebrow rose in confusion. ". . . Your Majesty-"

"I would prefer you to call me by my name, pet. Only my subjects call me Majesty, and I don't recall you being wished away." Though the words were firm, it was obvious that he was amused by her manners.

"Alright. . . Jareth."

The currently incognito Goblin King, Royal Fae and Ruler of the Underground, gave her an approving smile before he gestured toward the seat next to his own. "Please be seated- I've already taken the liberty of ordering your beverage for you, and luckily my magic works better than their mundane warmers."

Warmers, Timey thought- he must have been referring to a microwave or some such device. Lyn had often told her stories of the Goblin King getting frustrated with human technology . . . which reminded her. . .

"Where is Lyn," Timey wondered aloud as she hesitantly sat across from, Jareth who was carefully pushing a full drink her way. "She said she was going to meet me . . . and she didn't say you'd be joining us. . ."

Jareth gave her a pointed look as she accepted the coffee cup from his long fingers. "Are we nervous, pet?"

"No," Timey interjected though she said it a bit faster than she should have making him smile. "I just wasn't prepared to visit with one of my childhood heroes . . ."

Jareth raised his own cup in salute as he leaned back in his chair. "Well then, consider me flattered, my dear. . . And in regards to Lyn: said she'd come as soon as she got done with her meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Work related," he clarified before taking a brief sip of his piping hot coffee. "I was with her up until that buffoon co-worker of hers started talking. Which made us both realize that it'd be a long while before the conference concluded, due to his non-stop spouting of aimless twaddle. So I came to greet you in her stead."

"Oh. . ." Was all Timey could initially say, before asking, "But she will be joining us later on?"

"Yes, pet. As soon as she can possibly sneak away." Jareth comforted with an easy expression as he lounged back in his chair. Though he was rather long legged, the Fae was somehow able to rest perfectly with his feet on the coffee table between them without being overbearing. Though with a quick glance at the main counter and the scowling barista, Timey knew his undeniable grace wasn't being appreciated by everyone.

As Jareth once more drank from his cup, Timey found herself unknowingly matching him as she raised her own. She was apprehensive of what kind of drink she would get, seeing as Jareth had been the one to order it for her, but as the warm liquid splashed over her taste buds and down her throat she was pleasantly surprised.

And it must have showed for Jareth chuckled and said, "Lyn noticed that you always repeat your order, my dear."

"Well thank you," Timey said, slowly beginning to warm into the company she was now keeping. "It's perfect."

"Cheers," Jareth said as the two grew comfortable in the enchanted cafe.

For a time the two sat, merely talking of niceties and telling each other fun facts of their lives- this wasn't all that strange seeing as the two had met before that day- before interrupted their calming banter with a question.

"So Lyn tells me that you were having some creative troubles. Any clue as to what's causing your lack of progress?"

Timey instantly froze, her recyclable mug suspended in the air only an inch from her mouth. She took a deep breath as she begrudgingly lowered her drink down when she realized she would be unable to avoid the topic. In truth, the reason the young woman had asked to meet Lyn on such short notice was due to this very problem . . . but it didn't make it any less of a touchy subject for her. It had been nearly a month since she'd been able to draw or write anything, and it had started to take its toll on her. After all, one could only go so long without creating before they went loopy.

"I just haven't been able to find inspiration," she finally answered after an extended pause. "And when I get inspired then I lose the creative spark halfway through the project."

Jareth looked thoughtful as he fingered his warm cup. "And you've no idea what's causing this block?"

"Nope," she sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine, Goblin King. I've tried everything I could think of."

"What does your Muse have to say about it?"

Timey shrugged. "I don't have one."

Jareth's right eyebrow lifted to an incredible height as he regarded the human who sat nervously before him. "You are without a Muse? You haven't one who bothers you to create and inspires all hell to break loose?" Timey shook her head. "Not even a special cat or dog that you can look at from time to time to ground yourself?"

"No. I don't have anything but music and the internet. . ."

"Music is only a percentage of the process. But it is meaningless if you don't have a Muse. . . Do you not have anyone at all who gives you hope? Causes you to feel great emotions negative or positive? Or one who has the ability to help you think outside the box?"

Timey thought on this for a very long time, and Jareth didn't bother her. It seemed like an eternity that she considered before she hesitantly answered his question.

"There is someone . . . but I've only talked with him once or twice . . . and it was only friendly conversation. . ."

"Who was this special someone?" Jareth watched her with focused mismatched eyes as she blushed a bright pink.

"Oh, I don't think you'd know him?"

"Couldn't hurt to check, pet."

". . . Westley . . . his name is Westley."

The Goblin King showed no recognition at the name, though it didn't stop him from replying instantly. "Have you told him that you need him?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Timey gave him a flabbergasted look, making the Fae chuckle.

"So shy and prim; no wonder you and Lyn get on so well. . . Because, pet, if you don't tell him he'll never know."

"I don't want him to know!"

"Then you will never create at your full potential," the Goblin King stated matter-of-factly over the brim of his mug, stopping her cold.

"I will find a way-"

"Not without a Muse," he interjected calmly, his gaze patient as he looked at the anxious mortal. "Every creator needs at leastone, and if this chap means so much to you, why keep him in the dark?"

"Because he won't be interested in being my Muse! And even if he was, I wouldn't know what to do. . ."

Jareth shook his golden head with amusement before he placed his cup down. Timey watched him curiously, but the Goblin King didn't show any other signs of moving or otherwise leaving the cafe.

"How is it, do you suppose, that Lyn found me?"

Timey was caught off guard by the random question, seeing as she had never thought to ask.

"I don't know. . . How did you two meet?"

"By her bumbling into my Labyrinth after having wished herself away at the tender age of eight." At the young woman's surprised expression he continued with a strange twinkling in his eye. "She was a mess when I found her, but I will always remember the first thing she did when she caught sight of me."

"W-What did she do?"

The affectionate expression that crossed his face then was most surprising and pleasant to see. "She took one look at me and immediately attached herself to my legs."

"Wait . . . she hugged you," Timey said incredulously. "Without having met you before?"

"Yes," Jareth agreed. "And the little hell-cat wouldn't let go until I hugged her back."

"She's always been cuddly," Timey began, but Jareth stopped her with a gesture of his hand.

"No, she hasn't." A thousand memories seemed to flash in his eyes before he continued. "In fact it's only been in recent years that our dear Lyn Harkeran has started sharing her heart on her sleeve."

"Then why-?"

"Because she knew we needed each other," came the sincere reply. "Even at such a young age, it was obvious to her that we were a match. Creativity is a calling of the soul, pet, and without something or someone to match you- well, your efforts will always fall short."

Timey didn't realize that her eyes had become misty until she tried to focus and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

". . . But how do you know?. . . How can you ever find that person or thing? . . . "

Jareth was still for a moment before he said, "This Westley of yours: how does he make you feel?"

"I don't know. . . Nervous. . . Excited, happy-"

"Infinite," Jareth substituted, making her eyes go wide, to which he nodded knowingly. "Whether or not you are romantically attracted to him is of no consequence, but what you feel you can accomplish with him is. If the stars and heavens are never beyond your reach, then you have found your equivalent. . . It's just a matter of taking the chance and seeing what will become of your story."

Timey was silent for quite some time before she gave Jareth a small smile. "So Lyn is your match?"

He gave her a warm smile, "Undoubtedly."

"And you wouldn't change her? . . . Despite her flaws and problems?"

"She has never fought to change me, nor I her: despite our countless differences." His smile became a grin as he once more lifted his coffee cup in salute. "And the same will be said for you and Westley."

Timey mimicked him and picked up her own cup, flashing him a hopeful look. "You really think so?"

"Count on it, precious," he promised with an easy laugh. "Count on it."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This was a story I wrote the day David Bowie died, but I finished it before I got word that he'd passed. . . I think it's kinda special that it was written before my grief kicked in. It was almost like I knew somehow that he was leaving . . . before it actually happened. . .

This story held a certain bitter-sweetness that I wanted to share with you all. .. Originally this was a simple gift for a friend, but now it's become so much more. It _means_ so much more.

I hope you all can enjoy this story, and that you can smile when you think of Bowie and his legacy. I have been stricken by his departure, but looking back at his accomplishments and the gifts he gave us, I can be happy and hopeful.

Rest in Peace, beautiful Starman. We love you, now and always.

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
